1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to suction devices, especially relates to a suction device for vacuum-lifting multiple types of workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Assembling a keystroke of a cell phone may include the following steps: pasting a foam on an inner surface of the keystroke, and pasting a protecting film on an opposite outer surface of the keystroke. However, since the foam differs from the protecting film in shape or/and size, each of the above steps is required done by different manipulators.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.